


A Short Conversation with Death

by Critique_Masochist



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critique_Masochist/pseuds/Critique_Masochist
Summary: A Demon chats with Death like they're friends.An Angel watches from behind the Demon's shoulder.





	A Short Conversation with Death

Aziraphale had, of course, noticed Crawly’s lovely, adorable, abominable demonic lust for him before, however it had first been made obvious to him only a few years after creation, when the two first met Death.

Crawly curiously walked circles around the dead lion while the wary angel and the ominous cloaked figure watched.

**“Have you never seen this before?” **Death asked. His voice was but a whisper, raspy and forced like the last groan of a dying animal.

Aziraphale had been trying to avoid the dreadful creature. One of the four horsemen, he had heard, the taker of life, bringer of grief and sadness, the one who stops the heart from beating regardless of how much it loves. They sounded like a horrific creature, an eldritch abomination!

So, of course, Crawly had been very interested.

“I have seen the aftermath.” The demon said. There was no grief in his tone and Aziraphale thought that there was something very wrong with that. “Never seen it happen in action.”

**“It’s not really action.”** The reaper said, shrugging. **“It’s a stop. An end, if you will. I am merely here to listen to their final breathe and take away what is left. I do not do the killing, it happens on it’s own, really.”** The terrifying creature explained calmly.

The angel watched in horror.

“Aw, that’s lame. Barely evil at all.”

**“It’s all a matter of perspective. On one hand simply watching and doing nothing as a being dies is evil, cruel and sadistic… on the other hand, this isn’t Eden. If nobody ever died, life wouldn’t exactly be pleasant.”**

“I never really thought about that. So, hey, funny question!”

Aziraphale had been nudging Crawly to leave already, but the demon was stubborn. The angel was just about to make a scene when the horseman started talking once more.

**“I will never come for you, if that answers your question.”**

“Never?” the demon asked.

**“Never. Not even if you were destroyed. Holy water destroys the soul as well.”**

“What about hell-fire?”

**“Oh?”** the reaper asked and it was the first time he seemed to be actually paying attention to the feeble demon before him. Crawly’s curious smile did not falter under Deaths hollow gaze. **“Fire shouldn’t hurt _you_.”**

“Well, not me, obviously.” His words were fast and fidgety. What had riled him up when Death’s complete attention hadn’t?

**“If your angelic friend was burned to a crisp, I wouldn’t be there.”** Crawly visibly tensed. **“His soul would burn away with his body, disappearing for all eternity.”**

“I see…”

_There was silence._

“I suppose between choosing an eternity alive and an eternity dead, I would begrudgingly have to go with the former.” The demon said. His words were disguised to sound nonchalant and uncaring which made it contrast harshly with the sincere truthfulness up until then.

**“Eternity,”** the reaper said, his eyes distant. **“is not a curse. The way I see it, for you, it might even be a blessing.”**

The demon forced a chuckle. “An eternity like _this_? Like I wasn’t damned already. You’re just biased. I bet a whole lot of those lions would prefer an eternity alive to being killed by a human.”

**“Maybe.”** The reaper admitted. **“But keep an open mind. If it’s part of Her plan, it’s bound to be _interesting_.”**

And with that, the grim figure dissolved. They were needed elsewhere.

The angel shook the demon’s shoulder in a manner that could almost, _almost_ be considered vaguely violent. “What was that all about, Crawly?? Dear, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Keep an open mind, angel.” The demon smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some writing practice that I decided to post. Would love to hear your thoughts on it, as always. Help me improve, and all of that.


End file.
